You Can't Feel
by FireAngel
Summary: ONESHOT! Rogue comes to find Bobby but she gets something else in return. Rated M just to be sure swearing involved RYRO!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: Rogue comes to find Bobby but she gets something else in return**

Cause you can't feel my anger You can't feel my pain You can't feel my torment Driving me insane I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain You can't take away Make me whole again

-Mudshovel by Stained

Rogue knocked on Bobby's door and heard someone shout it was open from within. She walked in and found John sitting on his bed playing with his lighter with no Bobby in sight. He looked up to see who had entered his room, he smirked when he saw who it was.

"Sorry Roguey Bobby ain't here, went off to help the Kitty-Kat with something." He said sneering. Rogue frowned for two reasons, one because John knew how much she hated being called Roguey as much as he hated being called St. John and two because lately Bobby had been spending his almost every waking hour with Kitty fucking Pryde.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" She asked John. He shook his head and stood up to move to his dresser, it was then that Rogue realized that he was topless and Rogue couldn't help but stare. John turned around and grinned.

"You see something you like or you just marvelled at the craftsman ship of my furniture?" He asked knowing full well what she had been looking at. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Tell him I stopped by and to find be when he's done with whatever it is he and Kitty do." She snapped bitterly. She turned to leave but with was already moving to the door.

"Now, now Roguey no need to rush out of here. Stay, take a load off." Rogue looked up at him questioningly. She and John had never been that great friends, let alone been in the same room alone before. She nodded her head and went to sit on Bobby's bed. "So Rogue how's the family?" John asked sarcastically. Rogue huffed.

"Oh you mean besides that fact that my _boyfriend _is spending all his time with another woman and forgetting plans he made with his _girlfriend_. Well other than that I'm just fucking peachy and you?" John grinned again he had never heard Rogue curse before. He didn't see why everyone thought she was sweet and naive. She was just like him broken and bitter, she and Bobby where supposed to be the perfect couple hell people expected them to be the next fucking Jean and Scott. Bobby had his head to far up Kitty's ass to see what he had slipping away from him.

"Sounds to me like you should just dump the guy. Obvious he ain't interested anymore." Rouge's head jerked up and stared him defiantly in the eye. John shrugged and went back to playing with his lighter and walked back over to him bed. Rogue got up and put her gloved hand on his shoulder to spin him around.

"You don't know a thing so why so why don't you mind your own fucking business and stay the hell out of other peoples shit." It was a glaring contest, both refusing to give into the other. But suddenly it wasn't their eyes that were locked, it was their lips. John brushed his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance, she gave it and their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Rogue felt her powers begin to kick in and started to pull away only to have John pull her closer to him. His arms circle around her waist and she can feel his hard on threw the material of his jeans. Finally when it gets too much for him John pulls away from her and takes several shaky breaths.

"What the hell was that!?" Rogue yells at him. All he does is chuckle.

"Well Roguey that was what people like to call a kiss. Now I know your not _that_ naive." Rogue glared at him.

"I meant why the hell did you kiss me?" She said kiss as if it was a dirty word. John shrugged.

"What can I say your hot when your pissed." John sat on his bed leaving Rogue standing in the middle of the room looking like an idiot, but that was quickly replaced with anger. In three strides she was across the room and slapped John across the face.

"So that's all it was a spare of the moment thing, Fuck John what if Bobby had walked in. You know Bobby your best friend, my boyfriend." She fumed and John sprang to his feet looking pissed that she had the nerve to slap him. Most people at this school were afraid of John.

"So what if he did? Your relationship is already in the shithole. I mean fuck Rogue what do think he and Kitty do all that time their alone? What you think they sit around and play scrabble?" Rogue looked up at him not realizing there was now only a foot of distance between the two of them.

"I love Bobby and he loves me he would never do that." But why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself of that? John roughly grabbed her arms and shook her slightly.

"God Rogue are you that blind? Can't you see what's going on right in front of you? You and Bobby are over. Bobby is too interested in Kitty." Tears sprang to her eyes. It all made sense to her but she didn't want to believe that.

"No. You hear me? NO!!! Bobby and I love each other and all of this." She motioned between to two of them. "It was all a mistake." John pulled her flush against him and roughly kissed her again. Rogue fingers went to his hair and John laid her down on his bed never breaking the kiss. When Rogue's brain finally caught up she tried to push John away but he just pushed her further into the bed. She could tell her powers were working, his memories and feelings washed over her like a tidal wave threw it all the strongest things she felt coming from him were lust and passion. His hand made its why to her shirt and she gasped she felt the extra skin on skin contact. His hips ground into hers and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow...right. She felt the material of her shirt being bunched up as John tried to remove the offending piece of clothing. Rogue followed her instincts and raised her arms only breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. She had never exposed this much skin to anyone and know her she was with the school's resident jackass both topless but god it felt so good. "John." She moaned out.

"Shh it's okay." His voice was a little off but other than that her powers hadn't taken that much of a toll on him. Rogue didn't know what he was saying was okay but honestly she didn't care. She had never felt this way, Bobby had never had the guts to try anything with her. But John had just jumped right in there he wasn't afraid, of her or anything. The cold metal of his belt button in contrast with the heat pouring off him brought Goosebumps to her skin. It was soon removed as he pulled off his jean throwing it across the room not to be seen for sometime. Mine soon followed and we were there in nothing but our underwear. He traced circles up her thighs and she brushed butterfly kissed down his jawbone. His hands soon made there way up her back towered her bra clip. It soon joined his jeans in the corner of the room.

"John? Do you have... umm...protection?" He nodded slowly and reached over to the nightstand pulling one out of the top draw. The rest of the cloths were soon discarded and John looked down at Rogue his eyes the colour of a stormy sea.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Rogue could do nothing but nod as he placed another deep, passionate kiss on her lips. And that was how it was Bobby and Rogue were still the 'it' couple but both found comfort in another. No one ever caught on how all the love between them was gone, no one ever saw that Rogue was now broken and if people did see they chose to ignore it because everyone saw what they wanted to see Bobby and Rogue were 'the perfect couple' not Kitty and Bobby or Rouge and John so they went on pretending playing their own twisted game.

**A/N: Sorry if this is really weird but I wrote this at three in the morning and I have had an amount of coffee that would put the Gilmore Girls to shame so press the pretty little button that says review.**


End file.
